Gunslinger: Hold it Right!
by Maser
Summary: Attending the Gunslinger guild, our protagonist is merely beginning his life. Having a strong affinity for guns, will he learn to respect them? The young boy will learn as much about growing up as he will weapons. 100% on par with the Ragnarok universe.


I do not own anything involved with Ragnarok. All information pertaining to the Ragnarok universe in this story is credited to iRO Wiki, and whatever remains of my memory of ingame play(mostly the first two, though!)

I would appreciate it if people reviewed this. It's not long at all. I desire to become proficient at writing. As you read, you'll see I know very little about writing skills, and even less about developing my own skill at it. Flame, review, comment. Doesn't matter to me.

**Prologue**

"Beautiful Moon." A beaten Young Man whispers to himself. "Funny...s'pose to be full ...when bad things happen." Trying to return to his impending reality, the Young Man's thoughts fall to the night sky. "Wait...here for a reason...Rifyn." Shaking his head from side to side, trying to regain a semblance of clarity, the Young Man raises his blood drenched body, bracing himself on one knee. "...Gotta stand up."

"Don't stand up! Stop it!" Shouts a Young Woman, captive to a Masked Being seemingly invisible in the faint moonlight. "Don't you dare stand up...please don-" A Katar, freshly laced with poison dripping from it's uncomfortably sharp edge presses against the throat of the Young Man's pleading companion.

"Four hours left to go. Stand up." An Elderly Man demands. Seated upon a comfortable chair, he glares down at the young one. "Make the girl scream."

The Masked Being pulls the poisonous Katar away from the Young Woman's throat and stows it, freeing his hand for a dagger from an ankle sheathe. The Masked Being meets the tip of the dagger with the woman's thigh, just above her knee, using it to reflect the dim moonlight into the Young Man's eyes. Now captivated upon the bold knife, the Young Man watches helplessly as it disappears with cries of agony into a deep red pool, so very slowly.

**Einbroch, The Guild and Friends**

"No! No! _No!_ Aim higher, dammit! This is the third time for some of you, and if you don't get it by now then I'm just going to flunk you!" Shouts an Instructor as he angrily paces behind a group of teenagers.

All the teenagers are laying belly down on the ground, holding themselves up to Long Barrel Sniper Rifles. In the far distance, placed along a tall wall among the dense fog are their mobile targets, invisible to the naked eye.

The group of young men and women try desperately to focus their eyesight, breathing and hand control. Several more rounds are released, most to no avail. The Instructor grows ever more impatient. "Enough of this crap...For the remainder of this class I will be giving a failing grade to each student who misses over the next five shots!"

"What? Is he allowed to do that?" One student asks another.

"Don't lose focus. We gotta pass this class, man!" The fellow student replies, holding back the same fear.

Gravitating towards the two students chatter, the Instructor continues his tirade "Students Haller and Karoy! Don't smell any gunpowder from your direction. Thought I made it clear I want you all to act as if nothing in the world exists except that Rifle and the Target! Just for that, you two have to make it through ten shots!"

"Oh, man...This isn't going to end well." Haller gives in to dramatics. Karoy rolls his eye and returns it to his scope. The gunfire continues.

X

"Maybe I can get an award for worst student ever..." Haller wanders back to his room, staring blankly into the paper he clutches.

Coming from the end of the hallway where Haller just walked, Karoy runs to catch up. "Rika, hey! Man, sorry 'bout Snipe. But seriously, ya gotta focus more, ya know?" Karoy gives Rika a friendly bump on the shoulder, trying to help the disappointment pass.

"Come on, Rifyn. You know it's almost impossible! We get these cheap Sniper Rifles, targets so far no one can see them without a scope, and they're mobile! And of all places, really?" Rika gestures outside the window.

"Well hey, I think Einbroch is the right kinda place. If ya master a ranged weapon in this place, hell, anywhere'd be easy, ya know?"

To a newcomer, the City of Einbroch would appear like a dump. The air, garbage. The buildings, garbage. The populace, garbage. The roads, uniform, but garbage nonetheless. Einbroch is permanently consumed by a fog, a considerably thick one, resulting from the Steel industry. Interestingly, though, the only way into Einbroch is by using your eyes. You can either walk there or take the Airship in Einbech, Einbroch's mother city. All teleportation to and inside Einbroch is restricted.

Several years after the Steam Engine industry was pushed to mass production in Einbech, Einbroch was founded and became home to the Steel industry. Several years after that, the Gunslinger Guild was formed. It baffled the locals as to why this group of men chose such a rough city to set up shop. Einbroch was a great challenge, not just for the fog, but also from the class control. The gap between the rich and the poor borders slavery. The rich lord their money and do everything in their power to keep it that way.

Despite such troubles, though, the Gunslinger Guild is still around. However, they've barely kept going, meagerly surviving. Young men and women come from all over the world to train in the Gunslinger Guild's nine month program. Throughout those nine months they are trained in Pistols, Rifles, Shotguns, Gatling Guns and Grenade Launchers, as well as Close Combat and Ranged Combat techniques in the weaponry.

Now three months into the 21st class, Rika Haller and Rifyn Karoy, along with 28 other students, add to the enduring nature of the Gunslinger Guild.

"I suppose that could be a good reason." Turning to face Rifyn "Still, how do _you_ manage it? I should be able to handle a Rifle better than you, Rifyn, but you beat everyone in Snipe everyday!"

Leaning in, Rifyn whispers "Wanna know my secret?" Rika nods and leans in. "I pay attention in pre-action."

Pushing Ryfin away in disbelief "Hah, very funny! What's a bunch of books suppose to help with anyways? Writing, Books, chalk boards. Useless. If they were so great, then how come I always ace Pistols and everything in Close Combat? I pay less attention in those P.A.'s than Snipes."

Continuing down the hallway toward his room, Rifyn shrugs "I dunno, man. My Dad use to say 'Ya can't be the best at everythin'. Told me to pick somethin' I like and be the best at that, so I'm gonna. Ya know, ya graduate even without Snipe, Rika." Rifyn's voice fades in the distance as he waves back at Rika and heads to his room for the night.

Rika makes a smirk at the thought. To be truly good at one thing, he wonders. Would be nice to settle for that. Pistols came second nature to him, after all. Staring down the enemy with his own eyes, not through a cowardly scope, he thought. Shotguns and Grenade Launchers are far too extravagant for Rika's tastes, though they're easy for him to handle as well. Gatling Guns...well, those are just weird to him. Those damn Sniper Rifles, though, are a conundrum for Rika, unable to shake them from his mind. Being on that Sniping Range is like trying to breathe under water for him. He would never actually use one in battle, but the thought of not completing a task just burned Rika up. _Why can't I do it?_ is the sole thought that haunts him.

"Well," looking at the paper in his hand, "all my practice on that range will be off the books now. Doesn't matter if I keep screwing up." Staring into the fog, a blockade to the night sky, Rika allows a stray thought to bring him a moment of happiness, letting himself smile.

_I wonder what the Moon looks like._

X_  
_

**Toys**

"Large, somewhat spherical depending upon your vantage. The colour, both bright and dim at the same time. A mesh of black and white molded together in such a way that you could never distinguish it from nighttime surroundings. Shadow Spheres," the Instructor holds up the seemingly unimportant object for the class to see, "are smaller, thus allowing a quieter discharge. Quite ideal, as it provides the perfect, and only, stealth element to the Grenade Launcher.

"There is a significant difference on the inside as well." The instructor begins to dismantle the demonstration object. "It wouldn't look like the Shadow contains the same power as other spheres, and that's because it doesn't. The purpose of it, though, adds the extra damage thus putting it on a level as the rest of the spheres. This superfine powder is Shadow's feature, Blind. When the sphere explodes, scattering this powder, it inflicts a crippling pain to ocular organs. The blindness, though being temporary, allows for..."

"Payin' attention?" Rifyn whispers to Rika.

"What for? Same story." Rika says, staring at a blank space on the wall.

"Starin' at the wall like an Orc Zombie again, eh?"

"Like you would understand. Your books are getting lonely, Rifyn."

"Mr. Haller?" The Instructor says.

"Y-yes?"

Raising one eyebrow, the instructor asks "What is the average amount of time a person has to act before the Blind effect wears off?"

"Uhh...two minutes?" Rika guesses.

"Oh good, so you were paying attention."

"Yea...How could I not? You've got a great way of teaching, Ms. Elm!"

"It's thirty seconds, Mr. Haller. I'm glad you think so highly of my teaching methods, though. In fact," Ms. Elm becomes forceful, "you probably wouldn't mind staying around for more P.A. while everyone is out for Action, would you?"

"Uh, yes Ms. Elm!"

"Man, told you." Rifyn says, smiling and shaking his head.

"Mr. Kavoy, were you wanting to keep Mr. Haller company?"

"No, Ms. Elm! I apologize."

X

"Now this time from the left side." Rika can faintly hear Ms. Elm's assistant instructing the class outside, the explosions being quite a bit more discernible than his voice. Rika looks up at the chalk board laden with writing, frowns, then looks to the empty space on the wall again.

"Just endure six more months, Rika." Ms. Elm says, pretending to not pay attention to Rika as he copies down the information.

"Not unless you flunk me too."

"That's not what I meant." Ms. Elm looks up.

"What? What happens in six months, then?"

Ms. Elm sighs. "Maybe you are that dense. What is this now, the seventh time?"

"I already know how to use a Grenade Launcher."

"No, you know what it does, you don't know how to use it, Rika. There is a vast difference."

"So what is it that I don't get? The only thing I have trouble with are Rifles."

"The only thing you have trouble with _right now_ are Rifles. You're amazing at wielding pistols, Rika, but you don't know how to _use_ them. You just don't get it."

"Like hell I don't!" Rika shouts. "I know more about Pistols than all of the students combined. You don't even teach the class, what do you know?" Ms. Elm is somewhat surprised at the teenagers outburst. Rika is not exactly of ominous stature, and Ms. Elm towers over him even while sitting down, not to mention her personal Grenade Launcher leaning against the desk; a reminder of who's in charge.

"Just because you're an Instructor doesn't mean you know the students as well as your weap-_oh!_" Stepping on his red trench coat, Rika takes an amazingly embarrassing fall. "_Ouch!_ Ah, dammit!"

"Well, that was impressive for the moment it lasted." Ms. Elm walks over and helps the teenager up. "You haven't grown up yet, Rika. I'm speaking to you as you are now, not who you will become. Get a grip on reality, boy."

"What are you talking about? You don't need to get all emotional. It's just a bump, Ms. Elm." Rika shakes his arm from her hand.

"Oh my, this really will take some time."

"What?"

"When you're finished with Shadow, do Poison. If I have to keep you in for further Pre-Action again you'll be doing all the Spheres!"

"Yea yea, I know the drill." Rika cushions his head against the desk with his hand. _What's her deal? Acting like she knows me all of a sudden. Six months ...what else is there besides graduation?_

Looking up, Rika does not savor the sigh of the chalk board that holds the never ending writing. Instead, his eyes wander over to Ms. Elm, who happens to be a much more savory sight. She's not too much older than the students; all the Instructors are considerably old, but Ms. Elm is the exception. It is no surprise that Rika notices Ms. Elm is, without deny, beautiful. Raven hair falling down her shoulders, hugging mysterious glasses that protect her striking green eyes. Her clothing- dark, bold and so complementary. How she's always able to emphasize all the right-

"Eyes on the chalk board, boy."

"Yes, ma'am!" Rika squeaks.

X

"Yea, Food!" Rifyn shouts. Lunchtime is clearly Rifyn's favourite part of the day. "Check it out, Rika. Chile Shrimp Gratin and Cream Sandwiches. Chocolate Mousse cake for dessert! Ugh, Grape Juice Herbal Tea, never liked that stuff. Oh yes, Fruit Mix! I'm in Heaven! I'll just put some Green Herb's on this, get me an Apple...oh and some..."

Rika stands back as his driven friend voraciously attacks the lunch line-up. "Hey Rifyn ...If it's not too much trouble, could you save some for-" Rifyn gives his friend a death-like glare, eyes glowing in what seems to have become a mysteriously dark backround, though Rika doesn't know how that's possible. "...Nevermind!"

The two look around at the small cafeteria. There are only thirty students for every program, so the lunchroom never needed to be all that large. There's bench seating, table seating and oddly enough, bar stool seating. Like all the other rooms in the Gunslinger's Hall, there are no windows. Only two double doors at opposite ends of the cafeteria. The two friends take their normal seats at the bar stools.

"So, didja enjoy the date?" Rifyn starts off.

"She caught me."

"Hah! Nothin' gets by Ms. Elm."

"Hey Rifyn, what happens in six months?"

"Wha..(munch)..gadation...(more indiscriminate chewing sounds)...hy?"

"No, I mean, does anything else happen? Anything important?

"mmmmm(abnormally loud swallowing sounds) Well uh ...Nothin' I can think of. Why, you got other plans or somethin'?

"Ms. Elm told me 'six months', but never said what she meant."

"What did she say before that?"

"Nothing. She hadn't said a word the whole time. Then she's all _"Just endure six more months, Rika,"_ and that's it. Never said anything about it again."

"Weird. What were ya doin' right before that?"

"Nothing. I really wasn't doing anything right then."

"Bet you were starin' at the wall, eh? You're always starin' at that spot like it's a window or somethin'."

"Would be nice if it was."

"What for? All we get to look at is fog and beat up buildings. Nothin' special to look at, and ain't like we never saw it before, ya know?"

"Yea, but it would still be nice. There's no windows _anywhere_. Don't you feel like you're boxed in?"

"Boxed in? Waddya mean, Rika? We can leave Guild property whenever we want. We're not in prison, man."

"I know, I know. Just feels like it would, I dunno, liven things up. Open our eyes a little. Even if the fog is too thick to really see anything, it would let us feel a little more free. You following me? Rifyn? ...Rifyn..."

Rika's tall friend is turned over to his other side, conversing with a cute classmate who was walking by. "Yea, that was me in Snipe. It all just comes nat-"

"_Rifyn!_"

"Whoa! What? ...Sorry, but ladies like a man with a good eye and steady hands, ya know!"

"You're still playing that up? Can't believe that actually works. You must run into a lot of fools."

"Hey hey, be nice, Rika. Not like nobody's gettin' hurt 'round here. What got ya down alluva sudden?"

"Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about what Ms. Elm said."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it man. Hey, if it makes ya feel better, six months from now it won't-_Geah!_"

A forceful blast invades the cafeteria and Rifyn is violently knocked several feet away from Rika. Destroying the calm, friendly chatter of the students in the cafeteria is a grenade explosion from outside. Students nearest are catapulted clear to the other side of the room like Alice Dolls. Portions of debris, some as large as an adult, are vaulted to every inch of the once peaceful and ever so little lunchroom. The wall of the cafeteria that faced the outside has been obliterated.

"My God..._My God!_ Karen, what are you _doing!_" Ms. Elm stands outside the cafeteria with three students. "Lannam! Go inform the Elites that we need High Priests in the Gunslinger Hall!" Ms. Elm runs over to Karen, "What are you _doing!__?_ Give me that launcher! Karen, what happened? Karen! Answer me!"

The teenage girl, adrift in her own mind, stands in shock as to what she has just done. Looking through the gaping hole, she see's students meshed amidst the crushing debris. Some still moving, some not.

"Karen! God dammit! Alon! Take Karen to my classroom, stay with her and make sure she doesn't do anything else or go anywhere. Don't let anyone in the room but me, do you understand?"

"But..it's ..the ...Jack and Ro-"

"_Alon!_ Look at me...Look at me! Do what I said. Take Karen. _Now,_ Alon!" The young boy, unable to keep himself from looking back, takes his fellow student away from the horrifying scene.

Barely remaining conscious, Rika manages to sit up for but a moment. "Rifyn? _Oh!_ God..dammit, what is this pain?...Rifyn? Where are you?" Slowly running out of strength, Rika struggles to keep himself up. Before giving out, he hears footsteps. "Rifyn?"

"Rika! Can you hear me? Rika, it's Ms. Elm! Rika? Oh no.." The teenager falls limp in Ms. Elm's arms. "Rika! Wake up!"


End file.
